<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clear Numbness by elusiverose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991784">Clear Numbness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose'>elusiverose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dominant Han Jumin, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fictober 2020, Hair-pulling, Han Jumin After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Jealousy, Kissing, Light Bondage, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Smut, Talking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC and Seven have become besties. Because of Jumin’s massive amount of work, she starts to hang out with Seven very often, and Jumin begins to feel jealous. Dealing with jealousy isn’t easy for him, but he still tries his best not to get possessive and tell MC how he feels. Does he tell her right away? Of course not. It’s not that easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clear Numbness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i started this during quarantine since i played jumin’s route again and fictober gave me the energy to finish it!!! i really love jumin<br/>writing him was quite of a challenge so i hope i did him justice, also i tried to give mc a personality<br/>note: english isn’t my first language<br/>disclaimer: i don’t own mystic messenger<br/>last thing, i’m not very familiar with writing smut so don’t be too hard on me.... anyways hope you enjoy it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost three months since MC finally moved to Jumin’s penthouse. They were now officially fiancées, though they didn’t tell it to anyone except the RFA members, Jumin’s father and MC’s family.</p><p>Jumin had plenty of work lately, so he was rarely home. MC didn’t mind, of course she missed him, but also understood nothing could be done about that. The penthouse was so big it was difficult to get bored there, but still MC started to feel lonely. If she told Jumin, he’d make him worry and the last thing she wanted was him going home earlier and leaving Jaehee with extra work to do because of it. She knew Jumin, he was perfectly capable of taking some days off just to be with her – he almost did it more than once – but she didn’t want that. MC did want to be with him more time, but not interrupting his work.</p><p>She often logged in the messenger app looking for distractions. Seven and Yoosung were almost always available, so they chatted quite often. Like that moment.</p><p>
  <em>MC has entered the chatroom</em>
</p><p>Yoosung★: Hey MC! You’re here!</p><p>MC: Yoosung, Seven! Hello ^^</p><p>707: Heyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>707: </p><p>707: Is Mr. CEO at work right now?</p><p>MC: He is. He’ll probably come back for dinner or later depending on how busy he is.</p><p>Yoosung★: Don’t you feel lonely being every day on your own?</p><p>MC: I have plenty of things to do here. What are you two doing?</p><p>Yoosung★: I’m in class…</p><p>Yoosung★: But I’m really bored</p><p>MC: Understandable.</p><p>707: Sorry for changing the topic but MC</p><p>707: Wanna hang out after lunch? I’ve just finished my work for today</p><p>MC: That actually sounds really nice.</p><p>Yoosung★: I can join you later if you want! I’m in class right now and I’m not sure if I can 100% but I’ll let you know!</p><p>MC: Sure! But now pay attention in class!</p><p>Yoosung★: Alriiight bye bye!</p><p>
  <em>Yoosung★ has left the chatroom</em>
</p><p>707: Again using his phone during class…………………</p><p>707: Anyway</p><p>707: Call you right now MC!</p><p>707: Also</p><p>707: Whenever you read this</p><p>707: Mr. CEO, I’ll take good care of your gf!!!!!!</p><p>707: </p><p>
  <em>707 has left the chatroom</em>
</p><p>Instantly after that, MC’s phone started to ring.</p><p>“Heya God Seven!”</p><p>“That’s my MC!”</p><p>She giggled. “You’re lucky Jumin’s not at home.”</p><p>Seven understood perfectly what she meant. “I wouldn’t have called you that otherwise. Mr. CEO and Jaehee are quite busy lately.”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t mention it…”</p><p>“No wonder why you’re so desperate for having someone with you. But before anything! How’s Elly? Can I talk to her?”</p><p>“Sure, she just finished eating. Say hello, Elizabeth.”</p><p>Elizabeth meowed on the phone several times and MC heard how Seven was almost dying of tenderness. “You’re really taking advantage of Jumin being at work, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, I am! Jumin never lets me speak with Elly and he gets super jealous and protective when any of us acts sweetly with you, even Jaehee.” Seven paused just to laugh. “I’d never forget Jumin’s face when you said you like women too.”</p><p>She remembered that conversation perfectly, it happened the day she found Jaehee was attracted to women. Everyone in the RFA knew except MC obviously, so when the topic was brought to the conversation MC just smiled at her and said <em>me too</em>. Jumin was a bit surprised at first, but then said he was very glad to know more things about MC and that there was no problem about her not being exclusively attracted to men as long as he was the man in her heart.</p><p>“Jumin was surprised, but it wasn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“It sure wasn’t, how could he take badly the fact that you said you don’t have eyes for anyone else after that.”</p><p>MC laughed again. If she had to choose a label, she’d choose bisexual, but that wasn’t something she was very worried about. She liked Jumin. “Of course I don’t.”</p><p>“Also,” Seven started. “If you don’t mind me asking, will Jumin be alright with you leaving the penthouse? I know he’s come back to his senses and all, but I don’t wanna get you into trouble or him going crazy again because of it.”</p><p>“Thanks for worrying. Jumin is little by little expressing how he feels, he’ll understand. He may ask me a lot of questions once I tell him I’m going outside, but he’ll understand.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right. He does seem to be more consequent of his actions though, I remember him apologizing in the chatroom for trying to imprison you inside his home.”</p><p>“He wasn’t trying to <em>imprison </em>me, and I agreed to stay.”</p><p>“Now you mention it, you were so accepting of him telling you to stay and acting all possessive over you. Are you sure you aren’t into kinky stu–”</p><p>“I don’t wanna hear more!”</p><p>She heard how Seven burst into laughs, and her face instantly turned red. It was true she enjoyed Jumin’s control over her – especially in bed – of course to an extent. Everything was fully consensual, but those were details she didn’t want Seven to know. “I’m not seeing you, but I can tell you’re blushing.”</p><p>“You know what? I changed my mind, I’ll stay here.” MC said teasingly.</p><p>“Nooooooooooo! Have mercy on me!”</p><p>Now it was MC’s turn to laugh. “Aright, but you won’t be so lucky next time. Now back to the subject, when should we meet?”</p><p>“I don’t mind, I don’t have to work more today. We can just chill after lunch.”</p><p>“Sounds good. That reminds me, I have to call the chef.”</p><p>“Oooof course now you’re part of the rich people group.”</p><p>“Shut up.” She said with a giggle. “I’ve said plenty of times I can cook my own food, but Jumin insists. He’s so stubborn.”</p><p>“No shit Sherlock.” Seven said with fake surprise. “Anyways, write me when you finish eating, see you later!”</p><p>After hanging up, she had lunch and texted Seven, arranging a place and a time for their meeting. When she got ready, she took a deep breath and made up her mind to then deal with the most complicated part of leaving the penthouse: telling Jumin.</p><p>She knew he would probably interrogate her once she told him she was going outside the penthouse, but still she left a message. No way on earth she’d lie to him.</p><p>
  <em>I made plans with Seven so I’m going outside for a while, I’ll be back for dinner. Focus on your work and don’t worry much about me, alright? Love you.</em>
</p><p>Just a few minutes after sending it, she heard her phone ringing. That was fast. “Jumin?”</p><p>“Where are you going exactly?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Seven said we’ll just hang around until we find something funny to do. Maybe Yoosung will join us later.”</p><p>“MC–”</p><p>“I know you can’t help worrying about me, but I’ll be fine. Seven will be with me.”</p><p>That didn’t help. MC was right, he went tense and worried every single time she went out without him. Even if Jumin was mentally stable again, one part of him still wanted MC to stay at the penthouse. It wasn’t about not trusting her, because he did, it was that he was afraid something could happen to her. He knew MC had her own life and hobbies, and even if they were living together, he knew she needed to have her own space, and respected that. “Take the bodyguards with you.”</p><p>It sounded somehow between a command and a plea. “That would only make us stand out. Seriously, we’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>MC sighed. “Will you really be more at peace if I take them with us?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She already knew his answer before asking anyway. Thinking more about it, taking into account her face was known since she was Jumin Han’s fiancée, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to be protected while being outside. And it would put a part of Jumin’s worries at ease. “Alright, I will.”</p><p>“Thank you. Tell Driver Kim to take you wherever you go. See you at home.” He paused for some seconds. “Have fun, princess.”</p><p>MC smiled. He was really trying. “Thank you. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too.” His voice alone was enough to make her shiver. “I have to get back to work, see you later, my love.”</p><p>With a dumb smile on her face after the conversation with Jumin, MC made sure Elizabeth had enough food and water and got ready for leaving. Once she stepped outside the penthouse, Jumin had already informed security about the situation and they were ready to leave with her.</p><p>“Sorry for giving you extra work.” She told the bodyguards.</p><p>“No problem Ms. MC, this is our job.”</p><p>She called Driver Kim and went with Seven, who was already waiting for her. When he noticed the bodyguards, he raised an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>“Are those Mr. CEO’s bodyguards?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t be. Juju is quite protective of you, so I was kind of expecting that. Anyway, would you like to go anywhere special?”</p><p>“I didn’t have anything in mind.”</p><p>“What about going to pick Yoosung while we take a stroll?”</p><p>“I like that. Did he tell you he could come with us?”</p><p>“Yep. He was about to finish his lessons for today so I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us.”</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?”</p><p>The walk to SKY University went smoothly and MC almost forgot they had security behind them. When they met Yoosung, he was quick to notice them, but didn’t give it much importance. The three of them went to eat something and just chatted casually about how their lives were going – and also gossiped a bit, something initiated by Seven.</p><p>Sometimes they noticed people staring at them and MC got nervous, but Seven quickly dismissed it telling her to ignore them and just have fun. Since MC wasn’t really used to going outside with them, they walked around the city until the sunset just to spend more time together. That until MC’s phone started ringing.</p><p>“It’s Jumin.” She told them just before picking it up.</p><p>“Hello, my love.”</p><p>“Hi Jumin.” MC said, a tender smile on her face.</p><p>“Aww, look.” Seven whispered loud enough so both MC and Yoosung could hear him. “Juju wants his girlfriend back.”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“Just about going back home, have you–”</p><p>“Send me your location, I’ll pick you up.”</p><p>“But Seven and Yoosung…”</p><p>“Hey.” Seven whispered again, imagining what their conversation was about. “I can drive Yoosung home and then go to mine. Don’t worry about that.”</p><p>MC then nodded with a tiny smile. “Alright, I’ll wait here.”</p><p>She sighed after hanging up, giving Seven and Yoosung an apologetic look after sending Jumin their location. “I’d love to stay, but I don’t wanna make Driver Kim work more.”</p><p>“That’s his job though.” Seven started. “But I understand why you say that.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re always so considerate. Jumin’s a very lucky man.” Yoosung said with a smile.</p><p>“I guess I’m still getting used to this life.” She blushed a bit. “I don’t dislike it, it’s just… so different.”</p><p>It didn’t take even five minutes for Jumin’s limousine to appear next to them. MC hugged Seven and Yoosung while telling them goodbye before going into the limousine.</p><p>Once inside it, she noticed Jumin was a bit tense. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions since it could be a consequence from working too much and worrying about her at the same time, so she acted like always. “How was your day?” At her question, Jumin visibly relaxed and gave her one of his loving smiles.</p><p>“A bit stressful. But overall, as busy and normal as usual.” She saw how he hesitated before speaking again. “How was yours? Did you have fun with Luciel and Yoosung?”</p><p>“I did! It has been a while since I’ve gone out for that long and I’m a bit tired, but it was fun.”</p><p>“I’m glad to heart that.” His hand went to stroke her cheek, aching for contact. “Did you have any problems with reporters?”</p><p>She shook her head, leaning into his touch. “Not really. Sometimes we caught people staring at us or murmuring which was a bit awkward… but no one molested us.”</p><p>“Good.” He just said before leaning in to kiss her. It started as a slow, sweet kiss but it became more passionate when MC noticed one of Jumin’s hands around her waist, and the other went to push her head in order to deepen the kiss. MC moaned when their tongues met, Jumin’s one going instantly inside her mouth, licking everything he could inside it.</p><p>“Someone’s needy.” MC said when they broke the kiss, trying to recover her breath.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“You always do.” She said while burying her head in his chest, her head under his chin.</p><p>“True enough.”</p><p>“I’ll give you all of my attention the moment we get home. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Wonderful.” Jumin gently kissed MC’s forehead. “Can’t wait for it.”</p><p>❖</p><p>Two weeks passed by, and MC started to hang out with Seven – and sometimes Yoosung too – more often. They also talked a lot on the phone and became closer as time passed by. Jumin was quick to notice it but didn’t give it much importance at first. It was good for MC to go out with other people and have friends, but still, he started to feel something very familiar. Something he clearly didn’t like.</p><p>
  <em>Jealousy.</em>
</p><p>Jumin wanted MC’s attention more than anything in the world. She had assured him plenty of times that he was the person she was in love with, but still, he was worried. Insecure. Not enough to become paranoid and lock MC in the penthouse again – he promised both MC and himself to never do that again, that was for sure, but he couldn’t help feeling that way.</p><p>Even if he tried to remain professional at work, he couldn’t avoid being stricter and zone out more often. It wasn’t unusual for his thoughts to wonder and think about MC, and not many people would even notice her difference, but someone like Jaehee could. Even if she was his assistant, they were also friends outside of work, and she knew him very well.</p><p>“Mr. Han, can I speak to you on a personal matter?” She said one day when his schedule had allowed him to have some free time.</p><p>Jumin raised an eyebrow since Jaehee didn’t really sound like she was going to talk about anything work-related. “Is it something important?”</p><p>“It has to deal with MC.”</p><p>“You have my full attention. Close the door.”</p><p>Jaehee came closer to his desk, visibly serious but not in a threatening way. “Could it be possible that your recent bad mood is due to MC’s usual meetings with Luciel and Yoosung?” Jumin narrowed his eyes, suddenly looking a bit annoyed, but didn’t answer. That gave Jaehee the hint that she was right. “I know it isn’t my business, but it’s affecting the way you work. I’m not in the position to tell you how you should solve anything with your fiancée, but I know MC, and I think you should tell her how you feel. She’ll listen to you.”</p><p>Jumin threw his weight against his chair’s backrest, irritation almost gone from his face. “I’ll take that into account. Thanks for worrying, Jaehee.”</p><p>She widened her eyes for a moment, assimilating the fact that Jumin used her name. He was thanking her as his friend, not his assistant. “No need to thank me. I’ll go back to work now.”</p><p>❖</p><p>MC didn’t act like it, but she did notice Jumin’s slight change of behaviour since she started seeing Seven and Yoosung more frequently. Though all MC’s attention switched to Jumin once he entered their home, she could tell her fiancée was acting a bit colder lately. Since she was especially close with Seven, she trusted him enough to speak to him about it.</p><p>“How cold exactly?” Seven asked during one of their phone calls.</p><p>“He seems distracted and somehow sad. And worried. He’s still as sweet as always with me, but I feel something’s wrong with him.” MC blushed a bit before going on. “Also, he doesn’t show interest in… you know… doing… <em>that</em> stuff.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> stuff?” Seven repeated with a giggle. “You mean se–?”</p><p>“You know what I meant.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to pry in your intimacy, but does he normally initiate that kind of things?”</p><p>“He does. Maybe he’s tired from work or just doesn’t want to, but at this point I’m a bit afraid to ask.”</p><p>“You probably already thought of this, but I think you should talk to him.”</p><p>“Definitely. I’ll try to do it once he gets home.”</p><p>“Can I give you my input?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“I think he could be jealous of you and I seeing each other a lot.”</p><p>MC gave it a brief thought. Jumin always got jealous when anyone acted flirty towards her. Seven was always nice to her, but not flirty. Still, she remembered Jumin’s possessiveness. He was still working on it, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. “Could be– he’s home! I have to leave. I’ll talk to him about it.”</p><p>“No problem, there you go girl!” She hung up instantly after his word and got up to greet Jumin.</p><p>“Jumin!”</p><p>“Good evening, my love. I apologize for taking so long to arrive.” Again, he was colder than usual. Something was definitely going on.</p><p>“Jumin, what’s wrong?” She asked directly. “You’ve been distant with me for days now. Did something happen at work? Did I–”</p><p>“I don’t like that you go out with Luciel that much.”</p><p>“Oh.” Straight to the point. <em>So, it really was that</em>. “I figured as much. Do you… want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Precisely. You always tell me I can talk about my feelings with you. I always feel like you really listen. So, may I?”</p><p>“Of course.” MC smiled gently, guiding Jumin to the couch and sitting next to him, her hand holding his. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, like if he had been mentally revising what he was about to say several times. “You’re aware that I do not deal well with jealously.” He started. “I have never liked seeing Zen or any other person flirting or acting too friendly with you. I know this is not a positive feeling, I am not proud of it, but I cannot ignore it anymore. I have been busy with work recently, I have neglected you, and I truly apologize. I understand why you felt the necessity to seek the company of someone else.” He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to keep talking.</p><p>“To be honest, I’ve never thought I would ever be jealous of Luciel. He never shamelessly flirts with you like Zen does, but you seem to have a lot of fun when he’s around. Now do not misunderstand me, your smile is the most precious thing to me and anything that makes you happy is more than welcomed in our lives, but I wish I could make you laugh like Luciel does. I will not coerce your freedom to do whatever you want as long as I’m the man in your heart, but I needed to tell you how I feel.” Suddenly nervous, Jumin looked at MC, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“First of all, I’m proud of you for expressing your emotions more openly with me. Secondly, I understand why you feel that way, and I don’t blame you. Hanging out with Seven is fun and his sense of humour can be so… absurd,” Jumin chuckled at her choice of words. “That it’s easy to laugh when he’s around. But the fact that I’m hanging out with him more often doesn’t mean I love you any less. You’re busy, you have work to do, and I don’t wanna get in the way of it or make you ditch work. You’re perfectly capable of leaving the office and coming back home the moment I say I miss you.”</p><p>“I am.” Jumin nodded, matter-of-factly.</p><p>“That’s why I find different entertainments or other people to hang out with. And I don’t want to give Jaehee more work than she already has by making you come home earlier. Seven is just my friend, as well as the rest of the RFA members. You’re my soon-to-be husband, and the only person I love. That won’t change.”</p><p>Jumin’s eyes locked with hers. “My angel, what did I do to deserve you.”</p><p>“Shhh.” She said, raising her head to reach his lips and kiss him tenderly. “You deserve all the love in the world.”</p><p>“I only want yours.” He said, returning the kiss.</p><p>“You already have it.” She told him, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“And I’m the luckiest man in the world for it.” MC giggled and kissed him again. “I love you.” When they had to pull back due to the lack of air, Jumin quickly made MC straddle him and whispered in her ear. “Loop your arms around my neck.”</p><p>Doing as she was told, MC felt Jumin lifting her up by her thighs, leading them to the bed as he gently kissed her forehead. Once inside the bedroom, Jumin left MC onto the bed and quickly took off his shoes before climbing on top of her, his mouth immediately getting into business.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much these days.” His last word was out of tune due to the kisses he started spreading between her neck and jawline. She closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle touches. His lips grazing on her skin as he changes the places to kiss.</p><p>MC’s hands went to his back and hair, and at her gesture one of Jumin’s hands easily got rid of his tie, and slowly broke the kiss to look at her, his hand holding the tie. “Can I?” MC blinked a few times while catching her breath but understood his question. He wanted to tie her wrists. MC nodded slow but firmly. Jumin was always careful when restraining her.</p><p>Jumin used his tie to restrain her wrists together, and MC noticed how he also unbuckled his belt and used it to tie her now restrained wrists to the headboard. He noticed the way MC’s body tensed up, and tenderly pressed a kiss on her lips. “It’s alright, princess. You know you can tell me if you’re feeling uncomfortable at any moment.”</p><p>MC gave him a half-sweet, half-aroused smile. “I trust you.”</p><p>At her affirmative, Jumin’s lips went to her neck as he started blindly unbuttoning her trousers, biting and sucking gently at first, but each time harder than the last one. He was visibly growing impatient. He moved himself lower, pressing a kiss on her stomach through your shirt before getting where he wanted. His hands went from MC’s thighs until the back of her knees.</p><p>He pressed a kiss against MC’s clothed crotch, making her whine impatiently. Slowly, terribly much in MC’s opinion, Jumin finally slid her trousers off. He repeated the previous caress on her legs, but now lifting one of them and supporting it on his shoulder. Giving full attention to that leg, his face descended to the inner side of her thigh, pressing wet kisses on the skin.</p><p>MC held her breath when Jumin reached the fabric that separated his lips from her skin, supporting her weight on her elbows to look at him. “Jumin, I–” The moment his tongue slid against the cloth, her voice disappeared. His eyes were fixed on hers, making MC shiver.</p><p>He then pulled the fabric from her, making MC instinctively close her legs in shame. Slowly in order to not hurt her, Jumin unclenched them. “Shhh, my love, don’t be ashamed of your body.” Jumin reassured tenderly. “You’re beautiful. Every single inch.”</p><p>She gasped for air when he started kissing the now warm skin, slowly licking around her sensitive point but never hitting it directly, just making her whine even more impatiently. The urge of bucking her hips up was almost killing her, and even breathing started to be difficult at that point. MC wanted to tangle her fingers in the sheets so badly.</p><p>Noticing how eager and impatient MC was getting, Jumin stopped. “Jumin!” She whined loudly.</p><p>“Ah ah, wait princess.” He purred. “Why don’t you try asking for it properly? What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Panting, she looked into his eyes and managed to talk, with her low voice trembling almost in a whisper, loud enough only for him to hear her. “Please... I need you inside me…”</p><p>The way Jumin’s pupils instantly dilatated was enough to tell MC she did well. MC all vulnerable and pleading was enough to push Jumin over the edge of his reason. The man knelt on the bed to take off his shirt, quickly throwing it away without looking where, and opened his trousers the enough to take himself out of his underwear.</p><p>“Now, be a good girl.” His voice trembled for a moment as he stroked himself three times before positioning it on her entrance. He was teasing her, waiting her to plead. And it worked.</p><p>“Please. Put it in already.”</p><p>Entering her carefully, it was already half in when she managed to whine while arching her back. Jumin stopped and leaned to kiss her, waiting a few moments before resuming to insert himself on her without breaking the kiss.</p><p>MC moaned inside his mouth out of pleasure. Pulling back so they could breathe again, his lips went to kiss her ear in appreciation of the reactions she was getting and whispered a very low and seductive <em>good girl</em> which made her moan. Pulling out until the tip, Jumin pushed it back a bit less gently than the first time, but still waiting for her to get used to it.</p><p>Her hips were trying to buck up to find his thrusts, and even if having her wrists restrained was incredibly arousing for her, it was starting to get a bit frustrating. The urge to grab his hair and hug his back was getting unbearable, so she just pulled at her wrists. Jumin didn’t move for a moment, making sure MC didn’t pull out of discomfort, and started thrusting in a steady slow pace, his eyes getting darker while he mentally recorded all of MC’s expressions and sounds.</p><p>His constant dominant and intense stare made MC feel shy and avert her eyes in shame, a gesture which made Jumin click his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed her heavily blushed face and turned it to him. “Look at me.” His voice was deep and authoritative, and his thrusts were getting faster “You’re not allowed to look anywhere else.” She nodded in agreement and noticed Jumin removed himself from her again. Before he could enter her again, she spoke.</p><p>“Jumin,” MC said breathlessly. “I want to use my hands.”</p><p>“You know how to ask nicely when you want something, princess.” He growled with a smirk.</p><p>She whined at first but did as she was told. “Please, untie me. You don’t know how badly I want to touch you. Please Jumin, please…”</p><p>“Now that’s a good girl.” Fast but carefully, Jumin untied her, first her wrists from the belt and then from the tie. Her wrists were a bit red, but not damaged. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Only a bit, but it’s okay. I was pulling at them after all.” Her hand went to his cheek, reassuring him.</p><p>“Do you want to keep going?” MC always found curious how Jumin could switch from blatant dominant to tender boyfriend in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Of course I do.” She pulled him by his shirt to kiss him and locked her eyes with his, an equally innocent and wicked expression on her face. “Make me yours. Fuck me until I don’t remember anything but your name.” MC pronounced her words knowing exactly what they did to him.</p><p>She noticed how quickly his eyes went back to dominance as he lifted MC’s hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, entering her again. MC’s finally free wrists went to his hair and back, pulling him even closer if that was possible.</p><p>Jumin knew what he was looking for; his slow but still harsh thrusts going into different directions. When one of them felt better than the others, MC’s walls instinctively contracted hard around him. “How tight…” Jumin whispered.</p><p>MC closed her eyes in embarrassment as she spoke while trembling from the pleasure. “Please keep going– it feels so good there…”</p><p>“I know.” He smirked, using one of his hands to move her dishevelled hair away from her face. “Looks like I found your sweet spot.” Aiming his thrusts into the same direction, Jumin increased the speed of his movements, making MC moan loudly with each thrust. It was feeling too good, almost getting unbearable. His thrusts got rougher and more aggressive, and that only got Jumin to be more dominant and possessive. “You’re mine, my love.”</p><p>MC didn’t find herself wanting to avert her eyes from his. The possessive words sounded too pleasurable for her, and she knew they were true. MC arched her back as she felt getting close to her climax. Her toes curled and her legs started to shake even more around his waist.</p><p>“You’re mine.” Jumin possessively took a full fist of MC’s hair, making her head throw back as he pulled it. The combination of everything he was doing threw MC over the edge, and she came undone crying out his name before totally forgetting how breathing even worked.</p><p>The contraction of her walls around him, MC’s expression and the way she screamed his name pushed the man to his limits, making them both reach their peak at the same time. “Good girl.” Jumin breathed.</p><p>Both of them didn’t move an inch for a moment, trying to recover your breaths, minds still blurred in bliss. Jumin tucked himself back into his underwear, not bothering to close his zipper as he let his body fall next to her.</p><p>When he could breath properly again, he pulled MC into a loving hug, her head under his chin, and started caressing her back at a slow pace. “How was it, my love?”</p><p>“Amazing.” She said with a giggle, burying her head even more in his chest. “I really missed doing this.”</p><p>“I apologize for neglecting you. I have no excuse other than being a pettily jealous boyfriend.”</p><p>“Shhh, don’t torture yourself with that. You had the courage to talk to me about it and confront your feelings.” MC raised her head to lean in and kiss him. “I’m very proud of you.”</p><p>Jumin smiled into the kiss and then slowly broke it. “I love you so much. Now we’ve calmed down, how are you feeling? Do you want something?”</p><p>“For now, I just want to sleep with you hugging me. We’ll shower later or tomorrow.”</p><p>“Anything my girl wants.” Jumin gently kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, my love.”</p><p>MC muffled a low <em>you too</em> against his neck and fell asleep as soon as Jumin’s hand started to stroke her hair, peacefully dreaming about her soon-to-be husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>